One Choice, One Move
by Spexguy16
Summary: Spider-man has stopped the Goblin and saved New York, now, with the biggest decision he's ever had to make looming over him he needs to make a choice. Before he can make that choice however, a new threat emerges and must be stopped. Spider-man's greatest foe hits close to home. Powerman a major supporting character. A/N: Yes I did draw that cover image, no steals pls.
1. The Road Less Traveled

He had saved his friends, he thought he had won, he was wrong.

The Goblin, the one person on this earth who could amount to limitless evil, and he had no second thoughts about ending Spider-man's world in an instant. The Hell carrier was falling apart around him and his team, Fury had sent in a shuttle to evac the team until only Spider-man and White Tiger were still aboard the derelict wreck of S.H.I.E.L.D. technology.

"GO! I'm not going without Osborn!" Spider-man yelled as the ship exploded around him. "He's still…"

Spider-man was knocked off his feet with Tiger behind him, the two now holding on to bent pieces of metal. Soon a monstrous figure hovered above them,

"Human? No, no more. And what precious speeches you're giving." Goblin stood on his glider, clearly with the upper hand in this situation.

"TIGER!" Spider-man yelled, as he witnessed one of his worst fears.

Fingers slipped, a body fell, Tiger was plummeting towards the water below. Spider-man shot a web line after his teammate, catching her leg and saving her.

"WHY? Why are you filled with so much hate!?" Spider-man asked his greatest enemy.

"Me? Let's see your ideals in action shall we? You want to save countless lives? Then It will cost you just one. Drop White Tiger, and you can stop me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Goblin flew away, offering his ultimatum to the wall crawler.

Spider-man looked down to his dangling friend, then back at the Goblin.

"Do it, you have to stop him!" Tiger assured her friend.

"Not a fan of that plan!" Spider-man said as he jumped after the Goblin, Tiger in tow.

The next few moments were a climax of sorts. Spider-man had Nova fly Tiger back up to the shuttle while he finished off the Goblin. The young hero knew he had to save the city from becoming a goblin army, and as he punched and kicked his foe, everything clicked. He was a machine, he had stopped one of the biggest threats New York has ever seen, and he had rescued his friends.

Back on the helicarrier, Spider-man was met by his team, Dr. Conners, and Coulson. Luke fist-bumped the web head, Danny bowed with respect, and Sam gave him a killer hi-five. That just left Ava. She was hanging back, watching as one of her best friends got congratulated. She was about to walk up to him when…

"Spider-man, my office. Now.' Fury ordered over the PA.

As he walked away, certain he would get an earful from the Director, Ava watched. Then she smiled.

The team had decided to follow after him once a few minutes had passed and their leader hadn't come back. It was agreed upon that they needed to know what was happening in Fury's office.

As they rounded a corner to peer through the doorway, they saw none other than Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America standing with Spider-man.

"Whoa, the Avengers? What're they doing here?" Sam pondered, curious to see why they had been called to the Tri-carrier.

The Earth's Mightiest Heroes left shortly after, turning back to Spider-man the team ran up to him, begging to know what just happened.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked.

"Yeah seriously, why were the Avengers here?" Sam added.

"They, they asked me to be on their team." Spider-man responded, followed by a short silence. Everyone took a moment to take that in.

"What!? Are you gonna do it?" Luke asked him.

"I haven't decided yet, I don't really know guys." Spider-man told them, then he looked over at Ava. She was walking away slowly with her arms crossed. Peter ran after her.

"Ava! Hey what's wrong?" He took hold of her hand and turned her around. Once he had her attention he quickly released her hand, face red.

She looked down, trying not to make eye contact. "Nothing, I'm really happy for you Parker."

He knew something was up. "I can tell when something's bothering you, I'm your friend Ava you can talk to me."

"'It's nothing, drop it." She snapped, this caught him off guard.

"Okay then, If you ever need anything, I'm here."

"Yeah, no go back to your party bugboy." She hit him on the arm and actually cracked a half smile. Peter gave her his trademark goofy grin and went back to the others.


	2. One Way to Go

**Here's Chapter 2, thanks to latinoheat151 for the review I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!**

* * *

That night, back at the Parker household, the team was relaxing after today's exciting events.

Danny took the time to meditate in this rare moment of peace and quiet, and Sam was with him. Sam decided he should learn how to be all "zen" like his friend in order to better control himself under stressful situations. It was not going well.

"Have you fallen asleep? You know a mind that is willing, but not able, is better than one that is able, but not willing." Danny advised his companion, who certainly looked like he was dozing off.

Luke was doing his homework at the kitchen table, steadily working through math problem after math problem. He considered asking Peter to give him a little help to move through it faster, but figured it'd be better to try on his own. Peter was working also, only he was in the basement working on a special project that he was waiting to share with everyone else. Luke hadn't seen him for hours after he went down there.

There was Ava, she was in her room. Ava was feeling so confused as of late and she only knew one person who could help her right now.

"Seriously MJ I need your advice here, this is serious." The Latina spoke into her phone.

"So you say Peter might be going away for a while, and you say its for a good reason and its good for him, but you don't want him too?" The redhead replied over the line.

"Duh, but I don't know how to tell him and he's my friend and I want him to stay with m...us."

"Was that a little slip of the tongue there?"

"NO it wasn't. I think it'll be hard without him for everyone."

"Uh-huh, listen, you got a bad case of the love bug girl."

"Yeah, I totally don't."

"I think you do."

"Don't."

"I've seen the way you look at him, he makes you smile. A lot. I know because that's how he looks at you Ava. Remember Pete's still a guy, so that makes him just as dense as any other guy out there."

Ava was shocked at this, had Peter really been doing that? How come she hadn't noticed? After the whole Kraven incident, the two of them became closer than any of the others, but she never thought he had any feeling for her romantically.

"Ava? You still there?" MJ wondered, the lack of a voice on the other end raised some suspicion.

"Yeah, MJ, I'm here." Ava spoke, clearing her throat.

"So are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what? Why shouldn't I just wait for him to ask me out?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"I guess, he's pretty oblivious isn't he."

"You've just summed up Peter Parker in one word."

Ava laughed a little at that comment. She would describe him as selfless, heroic, brave, rash, and idiot, but charming, handsome, and despite what she'd ever tell anyone, funny.

"Thanks MJ, I really needed this." Ava thanked her friend.

"You got it, now go get him."

Ava hang up her phone, and took a deep breath. She had never done anything like this before. Everything she'd ever prepared for was nothing compared to this. The first step was always the hardest, so she went downstairs.

"Hey where's Peter?" Ava asked the rest of the team.

"In his lab." Luke answered, not even looking up from his paper.

Peter was hanging upside down from the ceiling, testing out new sleaker web shooters. He heard footsteps and dropped down to the floor and slid everything hero-related into a box. The worst thing that could happen was his aunt May comes down and sees all his Spider-man gear.

It was Ava.

"Whew, I thought it was my aunt. Didn't want her to see all the hero stuff." Peter wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead.

"No idiot, your aunt's still out." Ava told him.

"Right, so what's going on?" Peter wondered if this had anything to do with how she was acting before.

Ava paused for a second, took a deep breath, and said; "I need to tell you something."


	3. Dude Where's my Web Shooters

**Thanks for the continuing support guys! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

"I need to tell you something." Ava looked at Peter.

"Oh, uh, really? What is it?" Peter questioned.

"First, have you decided about the Avengers?"

Peter was startled by this. He wasn't expecting her to ask him about that, then he realized how she reacted when he said he might be joining the Avengers.

"I, uh, well I, um…" Peter mentally slapped himself for forgetting how to speak english.

"Wow Parker thanks for your input."

"No it's just I, I wasn't really expecting that."

"Yeah well I...we really want you to stay. It's selfish but it's the truth."

Ava kept talking and Peter could see sadness in her eyes. This was affecting her worse than he ever imagined.

"Are you even listening!? Seriously Parker I'm trying to tell you something the least you could do is pa…" She was cut off by a familiar feeling. Peter had embraced her in a warm hug, just like she had done to him after the fight with the Hunter.

"Ava...thank you." Peter whispered into her ear.

Peter thought he heard a sniffle, and he did. Ava was crying. One of the toughest people he knew, was crying on his shoulder.

"Ava, what's this all about? I've never seen you like this before…" Peter spoke softly, concern and amazement in his tone.

"I talked to MJ Peter, she told me I needed to open up to you, to tell you what you mean to me."

"In that case I should tell you what you mean to me." Peter looked her dead in the eyes, he was smiling. So was she.

"This is an amazing opportunity for you but we want you to..I want you to stay."

"I don't want to leave any of you guys. I'm not sure what to do though, I mean you can't just turn down the Avengers."

"Goofball, I think you should go. This is huge for you, as much as I want you to stay, its wrong to hold you back from becoming the hero you were meant to be."

"Ava I'm sorry…"

Peter's apology confused Ava. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm gonna go clear my head, put things in perspective. I need to do this alone." Peter let go of her and started to walk away.

"It's fine, do what you need to."

He smiled back at her, this caused her to smile also. He could always make her smile.

Peter ran back upstairs leaving her there in the basement. Ava looked around while she was alone, a box under the table with two letters on it. "R. P." Despite not liking to snoop around, she opened the box. Inside were a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D. files, Ava saw the names.

"Richard Parker, Mary Parker...are these Peter's parents?" Ava flipped through the papers and read everything not covered in black ink.

_Peter's parents were agents, they had been called for a mission and had to do something about Peter...they left him with his aunt and uncle..._

Ava looked further into the files, she covered her mouth in shock.

_They...the plane...it crashed...They died on impact...Peter..._

Ava, upon learning about Peter's parents, immediately understood all the hardships Peter had to go through as a kid. Underneath that goofy exterior full of jokes, Peter's life has always been full of tragedy.

* * *

Spider-man swung through the air of New York City at night. The lights of the city that never sleeps filling his view as well as the bustling crowds beneath him.

_So I can leave my team and become an Avenger, or stay with my team and still be able to hang out with them. Can I be on both teams? Like Nova's with the Guardians of the Galaxy too...I mean __I__ know I came out here to think but now seriously I need a distraction._

BOOM!

_New York you never disappoint._

Almost on cue, a distant explosion caught the web slinger's attention. Spider-man turned around and swung for Central Park.

As he neared his destination he could see the masses of people bolting the other way, terrified of whatever he was heading right towards.

Spider-man arrived at Central Park, and as he landed he saw a crater and a cloud of smoke.

_Spider sense! Not good!_

A massive figure jumped out of the smoke at him, he barely had enough time to jump out of the way.

"Look if you're gonna be destroying the city, can we make it another time? I don't want all the glory of kicking your butt to myself. I hear it's bad for my ego!" Spider-man joked to the whatever-it-was he was fighting.

"Oh how I missed the jokes. It's like it was only yesterday." The figure was a man, and his voice sounded familiar somehow.

"Do I know you? Because I don't remember anyone named 'Raving Lunatic' on my Christmas card list."

The man lunged at the teen hero, sending a kick at Spidey's face he once again almost couldn't dodge.

_He's fast! Gotta play this smart, read his moves._

Spider-man shot a web line at his leg hoping to trip him, but to Spider-man's surprise, the man used some sort of claws to slice through it.

"Gonna have to do better than those old tricks!"

"Who are you? I've never met you before!"

"You know me very well Spider-man, better than you realize."

Spider-man was caught off guard by this statement, but even more when he got a good look at his attacker. He didn't recognize him, but what he was wearing. Powerman's visor, and White Tiger's Claws, re-purposed to give him added abilities as well as refitted into his black bodysuit.

One thing shocked him the most.

Thwip!

Spider-man had been ensnared in a web. The mystery man had web shooters. He pulled Spider-man in towards him and used his claws to swipe at him. Spider-man twisted in midair so that the claws only grazed his chest, leaving tears in his suit.

"Hey! I should sue you know! That's so not okay!" Spider-man pointed a finger at him as he landed. "Now I'll ask once again, WHO ARE YOU!?"

The mystery man stood up straight. "Ask Madame Web." He turned around to walk away.

Spider-man too this opening to get a solid attack in. Spider-man jumped at him and prepared a flying punch. The mystery man sidestepped him and elbowed him in the ribs, Spider-man heard a crack.

"Better luck next time, I know I'm gonna need it." The mystery man said, Spider-man blacked out.


	4. Strange New Worlds

**Thanks to ilikehats2 and everyone who's send anonymous reviews for the support! Honestly I never really thought I'd get this far on my first story. I've got two more chapters already written after this one plus more in the works. I'm also gonna be accepting private messages for a contest of sorts in the future so stay tuned!**

* * *

Spider-man opened his eyes. As he got to his feet he felt a sharp pain in his right side.

_Ah! Forgot about that! Pain, pain is bad. Seriously, what was up with that guy? Why did he sound so...and who is Madame Web?_

"That would be me Spider-man." An elderly woman's voice echoed in his mind.

"Huh? What? Who's there?" Spider-man panicked, he looked around him but saw no evidence of where the voice came from.

A projection of a woman's head appeared before him, she was wearing a blindfold and had short white hair.

"I am not your enemy young Peter. I am a psychic, and I possess the power to observe and travel between all dimensions and times." Web replied.

"Okay, so you're a floating head. Can you help me? I don't know what to do? That guy, he beat me without a second thought. He has my team's gear and he knows me but I don't know him and…" Spider-man spoke at a mile a minute as confusion and panic rushed over him, a feeling that wasn't typical of the hero.

"Stay calm, I can help you. But then you must help yourself."

"Oh great, another living fortune cookie. Just what I needed today."

"I will send you to where you need to go, it is another world. This one is very different from ours and you will be a stranger there."

"Fine, I just need to stop this guy before he does anything to hurt my friends. I'm an Avenger, well kinda, but anyway I have to fix this. I let him get away because I wasn't strong enough, now it's my responsibility."

"Very well. I will transport you there, but then you are on your own. This is a path you must forge for yourself. I will retrieve you once you have competed your task."

A bright light then appeared around Spider-man, engulfing him. He felt strange at first but then oddly calm. Madame Web's voice echoed in his brain.

"Take heed Spider-man and be cautious, for from this point on you are your own worst enemy."

_What the heck does that mean? She sounds like Ava, always telling me I'm too reckless and hotheaded._ _Shoot! I forgot about Ava and the others! Oh man if I survive this she's gonna kill me! I hope Madame Web can send me back to this exact time or else I am royally screwed.__  
_

The light vanished and Spider-man looked at the landscape. He saw a crater in front of him, but smoke filled the night sky and the buildings looked abandoned. He noticed his ribs had healed, as were the cuts on his chest.

"Thanks Madame Web, although I guess she's not a cosmic tailor or seamstress." Spider-man saw his costume was still damaged.

Spidey shot a web up towards a building, hoping to regain his bearings and get a vantage point. What he saw terrified him.

_No, no no no it can't be…_

The skyline revealed Stark Tower, the Empire State Building, and a crashed Tri-Carrier in the East River. This was New York City. Here, he most definitely was a stranger.

As he was web swinging above the streets the silence gave him chills. The people were gone, cars were empty and dead, the plants had overgrown. It was New York City alright, but never had Spider-man ever imagined it like this.

_I need to find someone, anyone, I have to find out what happened here._

Spider-man reached the Daily Bugle, and jumped into Jameson's office through a broken window.

_No power, no computers. Crap, maybe…_

He found a newspaper, the date was exactly one day before he had left his own world, the day he beat the Goblin.

Thinking out loud; "I'm in some twisted future, but what made everything so wrong here?"

Spider-man walked over to a desk and sat down, taking everything in.

"I should go to my house, see if I can get any leads." An idea forming in his head.

Spider-man jumped out of the Bugle and swung for Forest Hills, Queens.

Everything along the way looked the same. Destroyed, derelict, broken. His house looked no different. Spider-man crawled in through his bedroom window and looked around his home. The furniture was in disarray, and no signs of life were to be found.

_Why can't I find anyone!? I need one sign, just one bit of help here!_

Spider-man walked into his backyard and felt his heart stop. There was a cross.

His aunt May was dead in this world.

The one blood relative he had, was gone.

Seeing this broke him. Taking his mask off Peter knelt and cried. He did this for half an hour. Even though it wasn't his aunt May it was so real, and the thought killed him.

Pulling himself together Spider-man decided to investigate the downed Tri-Carrier. The best chance he had of being able to see his family and friends again was to find them in this world. Mask on, tears wiped away, the webbed wonder took off into the air.

_I really hope I run into someone, I'm starting to get really creeped out being alone._


	5. He's Back

**I have some bad news everyone, there's a hardware issue with my computer so I might not be able to update as often as I would like. I have to sen it away to get fixed but I'll try to use other computers in the meantime. I appreciate you guys understanding and thank you for reading. Anyway here's chapter 5!**

* * *

The Tri-Carrier had crashed close enough to the City that Spider-man could slingshot himself over there without any issue. Getting back, seemed to be another matter.

_Well, here goes nothing._

With that, he was gone. Soaring through the air Spider-man landed safely on the deck of the Tri-Carrier, he walked inside to search for signs of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Red emergency power lights were on everywhere, the creaking sounds of the ship filled the metal halls.

_Well this isn't creepy or anything._

Parker luck working its magic, Spider-man heard footsteps and a snarl. Now things were really starting to get to him.

_Spider sense! I knew this was too easy._

A dark figure jumped out and pinned Spider-man to the ground, it looked like a smaller version of Venom!

"What the heck is going on here? Venom! Who did you take over this time!?" Spider-man said as he threw the symbiote off of him into a wall.

Spidey got up and saw the corridor was filling up with these small symbiotes, just like when the Venom Bomb went off and all the agents were taken over.

"Uh-oh! Not good! I'm outta here!" Spider-man high tailed it out of there and swung through the halls to escape his pursuers, but they just kept coming from all directions. Eventually he made it back out onto the deck, but Spider-man was surrounded.

Fighting the symbiotes off from all sides, Spider-man knew he was stuck in a losing battle. One of them got a lucky shot in and it was enough to give more of them a chance to pounce. Soon Spider-man was at the bottom of a symbiote dog pile until something grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

Before he knew what was going on Spider-man was teleported to a dark room that looked like it was underground. Spidey took a look at his rescuer and was filled with joy.

"Luke! Holy cannoli you're here! God I missed you! I was certain I was alone here! What's going on? What's with the Tri-Carrier? Where's everyone else?" Spider-man hugged his friend.

Luke was different though, he looked older and had a beard now. He was wearing a yellow racing jacket, cargo pants, and boots. He was missing his visor.

"Parker? Is it really you?" Luke asked, astonished.

Spider-man took off his mask.

"It totally is, man I have missed you." Luke grabbed him and gave Peter a noogie.

"What happened here? Everything's so different from my world."

"Your world? You're not our webhead, then he really is…" Luke's expression changed to one of sadness.

"Yeah Madame Web brought me here, some crazy guy came to my world and kicked the crap outta me. I'm here to find a way to beat him."

"He had all our old gear didn't he?"

"That's him." Peter nodded.

"Sit down, I'll fill you in."

They both took a seat in the room.

"First off," Luke began; "this is midtown high. I brought us here via short-range teleporter."

"Cool, continue."

"Our fight with the Goblin was fifteen years ago Pete. It was bad."

"Fifteen years? What do you mean bad? We beat him!" Peter protested.

"Not here you didn't, he detonated his Goblin bombs and turned New York into his kingdom, destroying the city in the process. Dr. Connors mass-produced the antidote and we dispersed it, but the serum had changed. Everyone affected was killed instantly."

Peter couldn't believe it, he had failed here?

"What about the rest of the team? Where are they?"

"Danny went to Kunlun for his trial to become King. When you went with him he got poisoned."

"Yeah and I raced Scorpion and he lost and we cured Danny."

"Wrong again, Scorpion beat you at the last second and Danny remained incapacitated. He gave up being Iron Fist and Scorpion threw him in prison. I heard that his system has cured him by now, but with all the security he can't escape."

Peter knew he'd have to save him, he figured he'd have to get his old team together again.

"Sam? What about him?"

"Nova returned to duty with the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"So can't we just go get him?"

Luke's face sank into his hands.

"Peter, Sam's dead."

The news hit him like a flying bucket head.

"I can't believe it...Sam…" As much as he annoyed Peter, Sam was still his friend.

"I'm almost scared to ask about Ava."

"She's been off the team for years, ever since Kraven took the amulet from her she became a civilian and gave up the superheroics."

"I beat Kraven…" Peter whispered.

"Nobody's seen or heard from her since, she went completely underground. It's sheer luck that she told me where to find her after that night...when you left."

"Which brings me to my next question," Peter began.

"You, you were the deciding factor here. Our version of you never won these major fights. That's what's different." Luke told him.

"Makes sense, this is a world where I never became the Ultimate Spider-man." Peter stated.

"What about me? Where am I?" Peter asked.

"You went rogue Pete, took all our stuff and a bunch of tech from the Baxter Building. None of us have heard from you in years."

"I need to find Ava, then we can rescue Danny. I need to bring you guys back to my world to stop myself. Luke, the guy who showed up and beat me? He was me, from this world."

"That, actually makes sense. Alright, I'll show you where Ava is, bring her back here and we can work out a plan to get Danny. I can focus on transport to China while you're out."

"Nice, I really think we can do this man!" Peter high-fived his longtime friend.

"Alright let's get down to business."

"To defeat the Huns?"

"What are you talking about?" Luke looked at Peter like he was crazy.

"Mulan? No? Nothing? Dude how have you not seen that movie?" Now Peter thought Luke was crazy.

"Can you be serious for one second?"

"Wow, I guess you haven't seen me in a while." Peter chuckled, Luke facepalmed.

* * *

**I'm now accepting any private messages anyone may have regarding the following:**

**1\. The new alternate appearances for Danny and Ava, hopefully something that indicates lack of "superheroing" or hopelessness. I'd like for them to almost be polar opposites of their normal selves.**

**2\. Whether or not alternate future Nova should still be alive as well as a legitimate reason he could be.**

**3\. Which alternate future villains you'd like to see, and also how they may be different.**

**I already have plans for a few of them so bear with me if I don't go with an idea for one that I already wrote into the story.**

**Any winning ideas will receive the ORIGINAL STORY UNEDITED in full as a private message or email (whichever is preferred) as well as the next chapter two days before I upload it here.**

**The contest will run from March 9th 2014 until March 16th, so there's some time to come up with ideas and submit them. I'm cutting the contest a little short so there isn't a huge time gap until chapter 6.**

**Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy what I have planned!**


	6. Plans

**Here's a very short little chapter while I'm going through the contest submissions. It's not much but I can also give you guys an update on what you're going to be seeing later on. I've already decided on a few things:**

**Kraven and Doc Ock will definitely be a couple of the returning villains. Ava will come back in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait a bit for Danny. It's a dead heat as far as votes go for an alive or dead Nova, so we'll see how that goes.**

* * *

Spider-man needed a plan. He was going to find Ava, and hopefully she'd help him and Luke get Danny back. Luke explained that he'd been imprisoned and probably tortured by Scorpion for years. Spider-man couldn't live with that, he needed a plan.

_First things first, I need to get Ava on board with this. I'll probably have to get her amulet back from Kraven at some point; we'll need the old White Tiger back on our side for this one._

Spidey paced around the underground base that lay beneath his old school. Luke was busy making arrangements for getting to China, as the whole plan was worthless if they couldn't get to Danny.

_I wish Sam was still here, without him this is gonna be a lot harder. I didn't even consider what to do if Ava won't help us; I guess I'll have to hope she will._

"Hey Luke, have you made any progress?" Peter asked his friend.

"Not yet, I was hoping I'd be able to find an old Quinjet but so far nothing's turned up." Luke replied disappointed.

"Just keep looking, you'll find something." Peter patted him on the back and walked away. _You have to Luke, you have to._

Spider-man decided it was time to find Ava. He left Midtown High wondering what he would do when he finally reached her.

_Well, no time like the present, or future in my case._

* * *

**While the contest is going on I'll be diverging from Spider-man's story in the future. Instead I'll be giving some background as to what's happening in the present timeline after Spider-man left. It will feature the regular versions of the team as well as the alternate evil Spider-man.**


	7. Missing

**Here's a little filler stuff until the next real chapter comes out, hope you enjoy this bit of side tracking.**

* * *

Ava was worried. Peter had gone out a long time ago and she hadn't seen any sign of him since. Worried that something was up, she walked into the living room where the guys were playing video games.

"Hey has anyone seen Peter? Did he come back and just not tell me?" Ava asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him." Luke said, still focusing on the game.

"Me neither." Sam added, frustrated that he was losing.

"I have not seen our friend for some time." Danny informed her as calm as ever.

"I think something's up…" Ava whispered.

Going into her room, Ava sat down on her bed and turned on the news. What she saw made her jump a little.

'Breaking news: Spider-man missing after fight with unidentified combatant. More on this at 11.'

"Oh my god, I have to tell Fury." Ava suited up and went downstairs to tell the others.

"Guys Peter's in trouble, I saw it on the news. We need to go." She ordered them.

"Who died and made her team leader?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Maybe Peter if we don't find out what happened, now MOVE." Ava was angry now, she was worried about what could've happened to her friend.

The team made their way to Central Park where Spider-man had fought his alternate self. S.H.I.E.L.D. was already on scene investigating. When the team showed up they made their way over to Director Fury.

"What happened here sir?" Powerman asked, although he doubted he would get a definite answer.

"Not sure as of right now. All we know is Spider-man fought someone here, they escaped, and now the webhead's gone." Fury responded.

"Did anyone get a good look at who it was?" Ava was hoping somebody had some idea what it was that they were up against.

"Not that we know, reports said he was in a black suit and in his early to mid-30s based on height." Fury informed the team. "The only evidence we found here was some of Spider-man's blood as well as some webs, also Spider-man's."

"I don't think so sir." White Tiger sniffed the webs, her tiger amulet gave her heightened senses and she smelled a difference. "The webs are definitely Spider-man's, but these smell different somehow…"

"So you're saying someone else is shooting webs around here?" Nova theorized.

"Could it have been Venom?" Iron Fist suggested.

"The symbiote is somewhere in space remember? Spider-man saw to that." Fury reminded him.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Tiger said ominously.

_Peter...where are you? _Tiger was a bit scared. She never got the chance to tell Peter how she really felt, and now he was missing. At this point Ava feared the worst.

"We'll keep investigating here, the four of you should go home and see if Parker turns up." Fury told the teen heroes.

"Yes sir." The four of them replied.

On a rooftop nearby, far away from the action, a dark figure watched the masses of agents scouring the crater.

"So it seems my counterpart has gone to my world, should be interesting to see how this plays out. Maybe I'll have some fun here while I wait." The figure said to himself.

He chuckled to himself and left, disappearing into the darkness.


	8. Meeting again for the First Time

**Contest submissions are beginning to slow down so I'll start putting together the next official chapter soon, in the meantime here's more of what's happening with the team back in the present. Enjoy!**

* * *

At the Parker house, the team was trying to come up with a way to explain Peter's disappearance to his aunt May. So far they'd come up with nothing.

"Maybe we just tell her the truth?" Sam said, figuring someone had to put that idea out there.

"Yeah we might as well just give her a heart attack ourselves buckethead." Ava scolded him.

"Since when do you use Parker speak?"

"Shut up Sam, we need to figure this out." Ava tried to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Maybe we tell her Peter saw what went down at Central Park and the police have him for questioning?" Luke thought this made sense. "It's not a complete lie if you think about it considering he was actually there." He added.

"I kinda like that one, it's not too unbelieveable, but we need a more long-term explanation." Ava pointed out.

"This should do in the meantime until a solution presents itself." Danny tried to calm everyone down, but he was as concerned as they were about what might happen.

Ava woke up the next morning and still no sign of Peter. After having a bowl of cereal she decided patrol would be good to take her mind off the current problem. White Tiger suited up and jumped out her window.

After jumping from building to building for almost an hour, White Tiger had grown bored.

"Of course the one day I really need something to happen, New York City's as quiet as a mouse." Tiger thought out loud.

"Well maybe I can help with that." Ava heard a man's voice behind her. She turned around quickly to see a man in a black suit standing in front of her.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Tiger asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Nobody special, but I know what happened to Parker."

Tiger couldn't hide her shock at this statement. "Who are you talking about? Who's Parker?"

"Parker, Spider-man, it makes no difference _Ava_."

Tiger immediately charged at him, she electrified her claws and swiped at his face. The man dodged them with ease and grabbed her arm to send her across the rooftop.

"Where is he!?" Tell me!" White Tiger yelled at him as she came back for another attack.

"He went where I came from, and he's never coming back." The man used his own claws to swipe at her, as she dodged he took the opening to web her feet to the roof.

"You! You were fighting Spider-man last night!" Tiger deduced as she ripped the webs off her.

"As smart as ever, and I'll give you the same gift I gave him!" The man jumped forward, as Tiger threw a kick at him he jumped over it and landed behind her. The man then kicked her right in the ribs, Tiger doubled over in pain.

"Gotta love the ones you really feel." The man chuckled and walked over to White Tiger.

As he knelt by her he said; "I remember when you were this good, a pity really." He stood up and began to walk away. "Oh yeah, definitely gonna have fun here."

Ava watched the man jump off the roof and called the team.

"Guys...I need help...please…" Tiger said weakly, her broken ribs causing her intense pain.

"TIGER WE'RE COMING!" The team said. Within minutes they'd tracked her signal and brought Ava to the Tri-Carrier.

Ava was in the med bay, bandaged up and lying a bed. The team was there with her when Fury walked in.

"You mind explaining to me what happened out there!?" Fury demanded.

"I was on patrol when this guy came up behind me, he said he knew where Peter was and he knew our identities. I don't know how." Ava enlightened the group on his powers, his gear, and what he said to her. None of them took it without surprise.

"This is serious, that's two of us he's taken out and we don't even know who he is!" Luke exclaimed. Everyone just looked at him, clearly saying what they were thinking.

"Team none of you are to go anywhere near this guy until we know more. I want to see any video of this guy so we can see what we're up against." Fury was serious, and nobody had any intention of disobeying those orders, not even Sam.

Fury left the room along with the rest of the team so Ava could rest.

_Peter was fighting that guy for 10 minutes? I barely lasted 5. I gotta give him credit, he may be an idiot but he's one of the strongest heroes I know._

Ava fell asleep, wanting to heal as fast as possible. She'd hate for Peter to come back and find her like this, if he was ever coming back at all.


	9. Broken

**Alright everyone with my computer getting repaired for the next two weeks this will be the last update until the release of chapter 6. You'll have to go a few days without anything but I thank you all for understanding. So here's the finale of this part of the story!**

* * *

The future Peter Parker had found himself a nice little hideout. An abandoned warehouse on the docks near the George Washington bridge. The seclusion made an excellent place for him to relax and plan his next moves.

"I think I'll play around with my friends while I'm here, and I might as well say hello to Fury along the way. Who knows, I might take over the Tri-Carrier and make it mine!" Peter knew he was strong enough to beat any of his former teammates along with anything S.H.I.E.L.D. could throw at him. "If I'm gonna do it, I might as well do it in style."

Peter got to work making himself a costume. He'd decided to ditch the red and blue and take some inspiration from Venom. His new suit was black with white spider wrapping around his waist and over his shoulders. His mask retained his classic pointed eyes however. Peter made allowances for "his" claws and slipped his web shooters over them.

"I do love it when a plan comes together."

The team was growing restless. With Ava still recovering, the guys were left alone to do nothing, just like Fury had ordered them to.

"I hate this! I feel so useless right now!" Sam yelled, breaking the silence of the Parker home.

"We know Sam, we all feel the same way." Luke reassured him.

"It is not wise to act with so little information about our foe." Danny tried to bring Sam to his senses. "We were also given direct orders not to pursue."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be mad about it." Sam responded, he was pissed that he couldn't do anything.

"I'm going out, don't try to stop me." Sam went upstairs and grabbed his helmet.

"We're coming too." Luke and Danny were already in costume waiting for Sam to come back down. "That guy ran into Ava, she wasn't trying to find him." Luke said.

"So that means that either it was dumb luck…" Sam added as he put his helmet on.

"Or he was searching for her." Iron Fist pondered. "Whoever this man is, he may be looking to single us out and pick us off one at a time."

"I've got an idea." Powerman started, "Nova, you go fly around by yourself. Iron Fist and I will stay back and out of sight. With any luck, he'll attack you."

"Remind me why getting attacked is a good thing?" Nova wondered, clueless as usual.

"If our mystery man shows himself, it'll be three-on-one." Iron Fist filled him in.

"Right, Tiger and webs fought him alone, together we can beat him!" Nova finally put two and two together to get four.

The three of them then headed out for the city.

Once they'd gone far enough into the urban jungle, the team began it's plan. Nova flew around, in and out of random streets and between buildings. He did this for a solid fifteen minutes, then he started to get bored.

"I'm already starting to hate this plan, I feel like bait." Nova said to himself.

"Just keep flying, we'll give him another half-hour. If nothing happens by then we'll call it a night." Powerman said over their comms.

"Whatever, I'll just keep flying in circles."

Five minutes passed and still nothing.

And then another five,

and another five,

and another five.

_Thwip!_

Nova felt his body come to a sudden halt, a web line was attached to his foot. A man dressed in a black suit with a spider on it had tether him to a rooftop.

"Guys! We got company!" Nova informed his team. "He's on the roof across from me!" Nova blasted the webs to free himself then flew at his assailant.

The future Peter jumped out of the way and clawed at Nova's back, ripping his suit.

"Come on buckethead is that all you've got?" Peter taunted him.

"Spider-man I swear if that's you!" Nova was angry now, he flew back at Peter just as Powerman and Iron Fist arrived on the scene.

"Nova we're here!" Powerman yelled.

Peter jumped up and web-zipped into Nova, kicking him into Powerman and sending them flying into a watertower.

"I'm not the Spider you know, I'm better than he is." Peter stood above them, enjoying the feeling of overpowering his enemies so easily.

Iron Fist jumped out of the water and lunged at Peter, his glowing hand headed straight for Peter's face.

"HYAAAAH!" Iron Fist let all of his might rush into this one attack. "No...how can you?"

Peter had stood still and caught his hand, Iron Fist's punch had been intercepted and caught with no reaction from the man who had done the impossible.

"Iron Fist, you shouldn't have done that." Peter looked at him and applied pressure to the blonde teen's wrist. Then he pushed.

_Snap!_

Iron Fist lay there on the ground, his hand broken and bloody. Powerman looked to his side and saw Nova, unconscious. He was all that was left.

"You monster...I'm gonna end this right now. You're not taking me down." Powerman was infuriated at what had happened to his friends. The rooftop beneath him cracked as Powerman dug himself in. Using all of his strength, Powerman pushed off and rushed Peter.

It happened in an instant. Powerman threw out his punch, slamming his knuckles into the black-suited man's stomach.

_He had to feel that, just gotta keep going! _Powerman kept burying his fist, and wound up for another.

"You put up a good fight Cage, but our little dance is over." Peter said, although it was strained and weak.

Peter used his claws to dig into Powerman's arm so he'd release his attack. Using his webs, Peter blinded the hero.

"Now for the finishing touch!" Peter took advantage of this oppurtunity and thrusted his knee into Powerman's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Hard to fight me when you're fighting to breathe." Then he punched Powerman in the face and threw him across the rooftop over to where the rest of his team was.

"Whew, that was fun guys. I hope I didn't scramble your brains too bad, I wanna play again with the lot of you some other time, laters." Peter jumped off the rooftop and headed back to his warehouse. "That was fun, although I underestimated Powerman, that actually hurt."

Back on the rooftop, Powerman stabilized his breathing. The others were still out cold.

"Powerman to S.H.I.E.L.D., we need immediate medical attention at my location. I repeat, immediate medical attention." Luke called for evac, before long they'd be seeing Ava and getting an earful from Fury. "Today did not go as planned."

Future Peter managed to take his old team out of commission single handedly. Spider-man was still lost in another world, trying to find a way to save his home, but will he make it back in time (see what I did there?) to use what learns?

ONE CHOICE, ONE MOVE: PRESENT DAY: END


	10. It's Her

**Alright everybody here's the long awaited chapter 6! Like I said the winners have already received this, but now here it is for the rest of you. Thanks for reading and I'm glad to hear your feedback.**

* * *

Spider-man sat atop a rooftop, overlooking the destruction that had befallen his home city.

_I can't get over the fact that I'm responsible for this, well not __me__ but still. I have to stop Evil-Spidey, Anti-Spidey, Arachno-terror-guy? I need to come up with a name for this other version of me._

He stood up and looked down at the map Luke had made for him. Ava was hiding out somewhere in Soho. Apparently she had found a way to survive by herself in this world devoid of hope and heroes. Spider-man was anxious to see how she'd react to his presence.

_With any luck she'll only kill me, worst case scenario she knocks me out and feeds me to the symbiotes on the Tri-Carrier._

Spider-man landed on the streets of Manhattan in the general area Luke said Ava would be. He wasn't sure how to find her exact location though.

_I don't suppose I can just scream 'here kitty kitty' and she'll come running. Maybe I need to give her a sign._

Spidey jumped onto a building and ran up the wall onto the roof.

_This should be perfect._

Shooting a web-line from where we was to the building opposite him on the street, Spider-man decided to literally give Ava a sign. When he was done, a massive web had been spun with 'Tiger' written in it.

_That should do the trick. Now we wait and hope she comes out to see it._

Spider-man made himself a web hammock to take a breather, given a rare moment of downtime he took the time to reflect on what had transpired in the recent hours. Eventually, he just fell asleep.

_Spider sense!_

Spider-man opened his eyes to see the barrel of a rifle pointed at his face. Acting on instinct, he knocked it away and shot a web ball at the weapon as he retreated several yards backward. It was difficult to make out who was trying to kill him. At this time of night, with no streetlights on, there wasn't any source of illumination aside from the moon.

"Okay, so what's your deal huh? Try to pick off the superhero while he's asleep? I'll have you know I'm waiting for someone and if I miss her she's gonna kill me." Spider-man explained to the figure in front of him.

"I swear if you aren't who you look like I'm going to do much worse than kill you." The voice came from a woman. Spider-man thought about it for a moment.

"Ava?" He asked.

The figure walked out into the moonlight.

"Quiet!" Ava pointed the rifle at Spider-man. "I don't know who you think you are but if you don't take off that mask now I'll put one right between your eyes." Clearly she was not happy.

Spider-man stood up, lowered his guard, and took off his mask.

"Tiger, it's me." Peter walked slowly over to her, she raised her weapon again and he stopped.

"That's impossible, you're so young and your suit...you haven't worn those colors in years." Ava wasn't convinced.

"I'm not the 'me' that you know, I'm from another world. Madame Web sent me here to find a way to stop your version of me from terrorizing my world." Peter explained. "Luke told me where to find you."

"I haven't talked to anyone from the team in a long time." Ava finally holstered her gun. "I must look like a total stranger to you. A lot's changed since we were kids, well you still are I guess." She chuckled at that.

"You're not that different, do you still think I'm hilarious?" Spidey asked.

"Same old webhead, you are such an _idiot._" Ava smiled as she said that.

"Whoa blast from the past!" Spider-man smiled at her. He took in her new look and realized she hadn't been the same Ava he knew for a long time.

Years of civilian life had taken its toll on Ava. She now wore a denim jacket that she left open, a plain white t-shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans and work boots.

"Where have you been all this time? I'd imagine it'd be hard to live out here on the streets." Peter asked, curious to hear how she'd done it.

"Underground base. It's a long story." Ava replied.

"I've got time."

"Take a seat."

After the accident Ava was living with a group of survivors in an old bomb shelter. Eventually, some of the people had gone insane and either killed themselves or the others. For a whole year, Ava was alone in the shelter with nobody else. She was beginning to worry as food was running out down there.

Ava told Spider-man about the shelter, thousands of books in a library of epic proportions filled hall after hall. Apparently the shelter was commissioned by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the 60's in case of nuclear war. The only things to do down there were read and eat. Ava's love for literary masterpieces was the only thing that kept her from losing her mind like the others. Unfortunately for her, it meant she hadn't been doing much activity for over a decade. With no weights or training room, it had been difficult to keep up the same level of exercise as her days as White Tiger. Spider-man noticed she looked out of shape.

"Ava, are you okay?" Spidey noticed she seemed to be crying.

"I think I know why you're here, you want my help."

"Well, yeah actually. Will you help me save Danny?" He asked.

"I don't think I'm up to it. I don't have my powers anymore and I'm not exactly as strong as I used to be." He had noticed, she had lost some muscle definition after years of confinement underground. The only reason Ava saw his web was because shew always comes up at night to stargaze. Her hair was messy, she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of deep sleep, and her body overall was, softer.

"We'll see what we can do, Ava, I need you. Not 'we', not the team, I do." He extended his hand.

"Alright webs, you got me." She stood up and took his hand. He turned around and motioned for her to get on his back so he could swing the two of them to midtown. Ava took hold of him and they were off.

"Whew! That's new!" Spider-man grunted as he swung with Ava on his back.

"What are you talking about?"

Spider-man realized he'd just put himself in a tight spot. "Um, nothing it's just that uh…"

"Spit it out Parker." Ava demanded.

"You just seem a little, you know...heavier." Spidey mentally kicked himself for saying that.

"Just swing on your webs Peter, I think I'll have to start training with Luke." Ava knew what he said was true, she was determined to get herself back in fighting condition before they went to China.

"Yes ma'am." And they carried on.


	11. Hunting the Hunter

**Hey everyone! I'm putting this up to let you all know what's in store and to tell you some news. My computer's back and fixed so I'll be able to update again, however I'll be going on a little hiatus as of right now. I'm gonna take this time to start planning out where I want this story to go so this is gonna be it for about a week or so. Sorry for the delays but life has a way of nailing you with a bunch of stuff at once. I'm glad people are liking the story so I'll end up posting several chapters at once instead of one chapter over a steady period of time. Thanks and I hope you like what's coming up!**

* * *

Spider-man and Ava soon arrived back at midtown high. The two made their way to Luke so Spidey could give him the good news.

"Ava! It's good to see you!" Luke exclaimed, almost in shock that she came back.

"Yeah, although I'm not sure what use I can be without my powers…" Ava's head sank.

"Well let's change that shall we?" Spider-man spoke up.

He knew that he'd have to track down Kraven and get Ava's amulet back. White Tiger needed her powers if they were going to get Danny back. How this would be accomplished, was another matter.

"You plan on going after Kraven? Are you insane?" Ava questioned him.

"We need you're powers Ava, it's the best chance we have right now. Kraven has to be dealt with."

"If you say so, Peter, be careful." Ava sounded concerned.

"I beat him where I come from, shouldn't be that bad here." Spider-man was worried though, he figured Kraven would have backup. "Luke you need to get Ava back in fighting condition, I'll take care of getting her amulet."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we come too?" Luke asked.

"No, I've got this. You guys get to work and I'll be back soon." Spider-man left the school and his friends.

_Now if I were a crazy hunter with horrible fashion sense where would I be? A zoo? A museum? A pet store? Maybe if I just swing around long enough he'll come to me. That's the thing with my life, whatever's trying to kill me at any point always finds me first. I love this city sometimes._

Spider-man began his search, hoping to complete his task sooner rather than later.


	12. Back in Black

Spider-man was at a loss. He knew Kraven had Ava's White Tiger amulet, but he had no clue where to find him. Under normal circumstances, Spider-man would've gone to S.H.I.E.L.D. for any surveillance they'd found that could lead him to Kraven. Unfortunately, the only way to get any information on Kraven's whereabouts was the downed Tri-Carrier.

_I really shouldn't be doing this, jumping right into a symbiote infested wreck looking for something that might not even be there is not my best plan ever. Still, if there's a chance I could find that Russian nutjob I have to take it._

Spider-man slingshotted himself back onto the Tri-Carrier, except this time he knew what he was in for.

_Gotta stick to the shadows, get it? Stick? Because I'm Spider-man? I crack myself up. Okay, I need to focus. In and out, quick and easy. _

Spider-man crawled through a vent on the deck of the Tri-Carrier and into the wreckage. As he made his way through the ducts Spider-man could hear the symbiotes shuffling around below him. Spider-man continued until he reached the helm of the ship. Looking down through a grate, he could see Fury's main computer and a curious looking metal sphere. With no sign of the symbiotes, Spider-man opened the grate and jumped down.

_Let's see here, latest entries...nothing on Kraven...maybe if I check the date when he beat the other me and Ava…_

Logs and logs scrolled past Spider-man's eyes, until he stopped at a certain report.

_Bingo! Sergei Kravinoff, AKA Kraven the Hunter, last seen at..the Raft? The super-villain prison? If he's locked up how could Ava not have her amulet back? Weird...all the entries on the Raft stop here…_

Spider-man searched for more on the Raft but found nothing. He was about to leave until he noticed the most recent data that had been entered in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database.

_No...what did they do...Project: Venom!? That's how the symbiotes got here! S.H.I.E.L.D. must've contained it and experimented on it, looks like it got out of control. Says here Dr. Connors managed to change it to get rid off all the crazy cooped up inside that thing._

Spider-man looked over at the sphere he saw earlier.

_That must be the finished product. They reduced it in size so that it couldn't take over anyone, at least not anyone with superpowers. I guess all those agents had been volunteers to see if what the Docs did worked. _

Spider-man was considering using it, to give himself an added power boost, but then he realized how bad of an idea that was. Still, he took Venom with him to ensure that nobody else could use it. Spidey jumped back up into the vents and made his way out.

_Why do I get the feeling those symbiotes know something's up...can they sense the Venom I'm carrying? I really hope not._

Spider-man heard a crashing noise, and felt a tug on his leg.

"Me and my big mouth." Spider-man was yanked through the vent down into the halls of the Tri-Carrier. "Hey guys, I was just visiting so if you don't mind I actually know my way out so…"

The symbiotes jumped him from all directions, nothing driving them but the desire to end the wall crawler.

"Oh boy! I guess that's my cue to boogie!" Spider-man jumped up and began running along the ceiling, dodging tendrils and claw swipes from below.

_Oh man oh man oh man this could not get any worse! _Spider-man looked down and saw the Venom container was leaking. _Crap I did it again, Oh no you don't small dark and gooey. I'm not your new best friend so stay right there._

In his moment of distraction a symbiote managed to clip his leg and bring Spider-man down off the ceiling.

"Great, now there's more of them. I need to get a new hobby." Spider-man looked around him, the symbiotes were closing in, and Venom was looking like a better idea by the second. "I know I'm so gonna regret this."

Spider-man punched his fist through the metal container and allowed Venom to cover him.

The symbiotes were thrown back in waves as they were overpowered en masse. The only thing you could hear was the crunching of fist against slime, bodies being thrown against metal walls, and then nothing. After all had settled down a figure stood triumphant above the rest. A man in black suit with a large white spider adorning his chest. Spider-man had used the power of Venom to defeat all the symbiotes.

"Well, as long as you don't take over my body I think I can live with this." Spider-man looked himself over, still a bit skeptical of his new partner. "Well, let's find Kraven."


	13. Boot Camp

**While Spider-man's out dealing with Kraven, we're gonna take a little break and see what's happening with Ava and Luke. Thanks for continuing to read and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

In the depths of midtown high, Ava and Luke began their training while Peter was off searching for Kraven.

"Alright Ava, I figure the best way to do this is to jump right in with some sparring. Right now we all need to be at our best. Peter has a plan, I think, and he needs us to back him up." Luke began briefing Ava.

"I see your point, It's been a long time since I've done anything like this so it looks like we'd better get started. Honestly I'd like to be up to par when Peter comes back with my amulet." Ava agreed with Luke.

"You don't know that he'll find it Ava, or that he can beat Kraven." Luke seemed to be playing devil's advocate, but he had a legitimate point.

"He'll come back, he has to…"

Ava and Luke each took their stances, and Ava jumped at Luke with a flying punch. She'd been out of the game for many years, but some old habits die hard. Luke's impenetrable skin meant that a full on attack on him without Ava's powers would certainly break her bones. Luke made it a point to either dodge or move with each hit. Ava was doing better than expected, she was out of breath but she knew what she was doing. Ava's fighting instincts came back to her without hesitation.

"You're doing really well Ava! This might be easier than I thought!" Luke told her, while dodging a kick to his face.

"Thanks Luke! This isn't so bad, but I've got a lot of work to do yet!" Ava jumped over him and swept his legs, leaving Luke on the ground.

_This is good, hopefully her confidence will come up after our training. Ava looked a little depressed earlier, maybe when she gets her powers back we'll have the old White Tiger again._

About two hours passed, and the first day of training was finally over. Ava was tired, she hadn't worked that hard in a long time but she was making progress.

Luke walked over to Ava and handed her a water bottle. "You did good today, but it'll get harder each day until you're ready."

"Thanks Luke, I'm still worried though." Ava took a drink.

"You'll be fine, at this rate there's nothing to worry about."

"It's not that, it's about Peter." Ava's expression sank.

"You're worried he might not come back, aren't you?"

Ava's eyes began to water. "Yes."

"He's the strongest guy I've ever met, he's only 16 and he came to a strange world without any of his friends and it hasn't shaken him. If there's anyone who can do this, it's webs."

"It's been so long since I've seen him, the old him, before he…changed."

Luke just stood there.

"I missed him Luke. I missed him a lot."

"He's back Ava, just be glad about that."

Luke could see Ava was conflicted, this was the Peter she knew and clearly had feelings for, but she knew he wasn't her Peter. This Spider-man had his own friends from his world, his own Ava.

Luke walked back over to his computer, still no luck with getting to Kun-lun. Luke sat there, looking at his screen hoping something good would happen, nothing for now. He decided to come back to it later, no sense rushing this while Peter was still out. After all, they weren't going anywhere without him or Ava's amulet.

Luke left it for now and looked back at Ava, except she wasn't there.

Ava was in her living quarters, the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility was outfitted similarly to the bomb shelter and Ava clearly made that connection.

Ava began sifting through her personal effects, trying to spruce up her room.

"These old things bring back memories." Ava took out a framed photo of herself along with the rest of the team. "Can't say I don't miss those days." Ava then took out another photo, but this one of just her and Peter.

Ava put the photos on her end table and returned to her bag. "I doubt I'll ever wear this again." Ava was looking at her old White Tiger suit. "Even if I get my powers again I think it might be a time for a new look."

Luke peered through the doorway, and he wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, he felt sorry for her, but he was also happy as those memories came back to him as well. Luke left Ava alone.


	14. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I was really busy with school and stuff. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Spider-man made his way back to midtown, worried how Luke and Ava would react to his new look. They'd had bad experiences when it came to the black goo that now made ups Spidey's costume and, although he hated to admit it, Spider-man thought that having the symbiote under control was an asset.

_I know Kraven's based at the Raft, but I have no way of getting there without going for a swim, which I really don't wanna do. Last time anybody swam outside Manhattan they came back with an extra arm or a serious case of BO, and I don't think there's any laundromats still open around here. Hopefully Luke has some way of getting me there._

"Hey guys I'm back!" Spider-man walked in on his friends.

The two of them turned around and were shocked by what had greeted them.

"Peter! What are you wearing!? Is that Venom!?" Ava was freaking out, this version of her didn't seem to be as calm and collected as his own.

"Okay before you start getting mad, S.H.I.E.L.D. found a way to remove it's aggression! See? No giant evil death monster! Just your incredibly handsome leader." Spider-man tried to reassure her, she still seemed doubtful.

"Spidey, if that thing isn't as docile as you think it is, how're we gonna stop it?" Luke wondered. "I'm just playing devil's advocate here, but I trust your judgement."

"It'll be fine Luke, plus the extra strength and organic webs are a serious help here. I got this." Spider-man was sure everything would turn out alright. "Oh and I found Kraven."

"What!? Where is he!? Did you beat him!?" Ava asked. "Did you get the amulet?"

"I meant what I said, the Raft, not yet, no." Spider-man counted off on his fingers as he answered Ava's barrage of questions.

"He's at the Raft? What could he be doing there?" Luke wondered.

"I thought the same thing. That place is a massive nut house full of supervillains, unless he's having a birthday party I can't see it as anything good."

"Peter, the Raft here in our world was destroyed by the Goblin. He let everyone locked up there loose as part of his ultimate plan."

"So what could Kraven want with it? Is he setting up some secret base?" Ava theorized.

"Maybe a petting zoo?" Peter joked.

Ava and Luke just stared at him.

"Okay I'll be serious now. Luke, can you get me there?" Peter asked.

"I haven't been able to get us any kind of transport but I think I know where an old Avengers Quinjet is."

"Seriously!? Luke that's awesome! So where is it?" Peter asked.

"It looks like it actually crashed into the Baxter Building. Only problem is the unstable nature of Dr. Richards' work there has the whole building phasing in and out of this dimension." Luke explained. "It's gonna be tricky to get a hold of it."

"Speaking of which what happened to the Fantastic Four?" Peter asked, he assumed they got taken out by the Goblin gas but there's no way Reed Richards had been defenseless against it.

"They're in the negative zone. I heard something about setting up a new superpowered prison after the Raft was destroyed but Dr. Doom trapped them there." Ava told him, she remembered what had happened.

"So much for help from the FF." Peter seemed to lose a little hope after that. "Well either way I've gotta get that Quinjet so I'm outta here."

"Peter, you should let us come too." Ava urged him.

"Sorry. I'm the only one fast enough to avoid getting sucked into who knows where. Besides, I think you've still got training here with Luke."

"Alright, you win this one Parker." Ava admitted defeat.

"I always do, and next time Ava? Lay off the fries." Peter smiled and bolted out of the school. He figured he could have some fun for old time's sake.

"PARKER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ava screamed after him. Once she saw he was gone, she walked back to Luke. "Let's just get back to work okay?" She said, absentmindedly placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Luke couldn't help but chuckle at Ava's embarrassment.

The training resumed.

Outside, Spider-man swung over to the Baxter Building. The giant shining headquarters of the Fantastic Four, or that's what it used to be. The top of the skyscraper, which used to be Reed Richards' lab, looked like a crater. It was blown open from the side and a bright light was flashing inside it.

_Alrighty then, let's see what's behind door number 4._

Climbing up to the top, Spider-man peered inside. Scraps of tech were scattered about the lab and right in front of him was...no Quinjet.

_Great, looks like Cage got bad intel. _The building began to shake. _Oh boy what's going on? _There was another flash of light. _Hey look! I found a Quinjet! So I think the trick is to get inside when it's here, start it up, and then wait for it to be here again and fly away? I really hope it's that simple._

Spider-man sprinted towards the aircraft and shot a web ball at the door's opening mechanism. As he got closer, the building started to shake again.

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap hurry Spidey!_

The Quinjet disappeared just in time to pick up its first passenger in years. Spider-man breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. As he walked into the cabin he looked out the window. Spider-man was definitely in another dimension, but he had no clue where.

_This looks like New York, but like, in a hundred years. _The buildings that adorned the landscape looked to be futuristic. Before Spider-man could get his bearings he felt a familiar shaking feeling.

_Here we go again._


	15. Bonds

**Gonna slow this one down a little, not much action here but I thought it deserved some more character interaction and story driving. Sorry if that's not your thing but I wanted to get it out and into the thick of it.**

* * *

Spider-man felt himself being thrown through another rift in the Quinjet. Only this time he landed in a place that made him feel conflicted, his home.

_It's...my world. I can go home just like that, right now. Everything I've been working towards and now I have an out...but what about Ava and Luke? Danny? They need me, but they're not even my friends! They're not my versions of my team, what should I do? _

Spider-man was shocked at how badly he wanted to go home, to see his aunt May, to see Ava.

_No, I have to finish what I started. With great power, there must also come great responsibility. I owe it to the others to help them. Sorry guys, I'll be back soon._

Spider-man was once again sent hurtling through the multiverse. Finally, after much travelling, he arrived back in the dimension of his darker side with his future team.

_Okay let's do this. Just fly this thing out of here, like a video game. I think it is at least. _

Spider-man put the Quinjet in gear and hit the big red button. _Big red buttons always do stuff, so why not? _The Quinjet flew out of the Baxter Building and into the air above New York City.

_Holy crap that worked! I'm actually flying this thing! Now I just need to figure out how to land._

Luke was perched on the roof of Midtown High, awaiting the return of his friend. As an engine's roar became audible in the distance, his spirits rose.

"Ava! Come out here! You gotta see this!" Luke yelled back inside.

"What's happening? Did Peter get it?" Ava asked as she climbed up to Luke.

"Looks like it, unless that's someone else flying a Quinjet."

"He actually did it, nice one Parker."

The Quinjet was set down beside the school and walked out onto the pavement.

"Lady and Gentleman, I present one Quinjet as requested." Spider-man said taking a bow.

"Nice! I'll just fix it up a little and get you over to the Raft." Luke told him.

"How long will it take?" Peter asked, the symbiote retreated off his face to reveal himself.

"It should be ready by tomorrow at the latest. You should get some rest anyway."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

The three of them went back inside and Luke got to work on the Quinjet.

A few hours had passed, and Peter was sitting on the edge of the roof of his old school.

"Hey Webhead, what're you doing up here?" Ava had noticed his disappearance, she figured he'd be up here.

"Just thinking, about everything." Peter was unusually serious. His voice was quieter also. Ava took a seat next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing, just some crazy stuff going on."

"I know what you mean, this other 'you' and your world...kinda nuts."

"Did your version of me ever tell you why I do this? Why I'm Spider-man?" Peter asked. He knew there were differences and he wasn't sure if this was one of them.

"No we never got around to spending a lot of time together." Peter could see this made Ava sad, he took hold of her hand.

"When I first got my powers, I was selfish with them. I figured the only person I ever had to look out for was me. One day, someone robbed the wrestling guy who ripped me off. I decided it wasn't my problem and I let him go."

"Peter…"

"When I got home I found out my uncle Ben had been murdered. He was shot by a car-jacker in cold blood. I tracked the guy to an abandoned warehouse and had him cornered. It was him, the guy I let run right by me a few hours earlier."

"Oh my god. What'd you do?" Ava was starting to tear up.

"I left him for the cops, webbed to the wall of the warehouse and unconscious. I learned what my uncle had been trying to teach me, that with great power there must also come great responsibility." Peter looked over at Ava. Their eyes met and she embraced him.

"Peter I'm so sorry, no one should have to go through that." Ava let him go.

"It's alright, I live with that every day and it makes me stronger."

"Wow, now I get what drives you all the time. It's incredible Peter. I see you're not just some idiot in a spider costume." Ava gave a little chuckle at the end.

"Gee thanks, glad to know you respect my wardrobe." Peter smiled at her. "You look good Ava, Luke's been working you hard?"

"Thanks, yeah it's been tough but I'm starting to feel like my old self again." Ava stood up. "We should go back inside, get some sleep. It's gotten late."

Peter got up also. "Sounds good, I'll walk you inside."

"Not like you're going someplace different webs."

"I thought it'd be a nice gesture Tiger, let me have that one would ya?"

The two heroes went back down into the school, the moon shining bright in the clear night sky. The task that loomed over the team seemed so distant at times like these, but it was coming, and they couldn't avoid it.


	16. Never Again

**Holy crap it's been forever since I posted. Well sorry for the wait anyone who wanted to read on but I went on kind of a hiatus recently, no actually I just had AP exams but anyway here's chapter 12, by far the longest in the making. Hopefully people will start reading this again.**

* * *

Peter was surprisingly refreshed the next morning. Luke had finished the repairs on the Quinjet and it was ready to bring him to the Raft. Kraven's time with the White Tiger Amulet was over. Peter got up and was a little startled to see Ava was already awake. Luke had passed out from staying up all night working but he deserved the rest.

"Morning, what're you doing up so early? I thought cats were supposed to lounge around and sleep. Or is that just house cats, I forget." Peter walked up behind her.

"Have you ever known me to relax?" Ava looked over at him.

"That's...actually quite accurate."

"You look like crap by the way, take a shower webhead." Ava smiled at him and returned to whatever she was doing.

"Yeah I will, but seriously what ARE you doing?" Peter was confused beyond reason at this point.

"It's part of my training, to be worthy of my amulet again I have to train my mind too. Being separated from it for so long made me realize I need to remember to control its power."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll just be like riding a bike. A bike that gives you superpowers."

"Wow Parker you always know what to say."

"I know." Peter laughed a little bit and went to go wash up. "Good luck with your mind training thing."

Ava watched Peter walk away, all the work he had done since he got here, she had to be ready to accept her amulet back.

Peter went to the school's showers and took time to think.

_So much has happened lately, the symbiote is my new roommate, Ava's back to normal and ready to get her powers back, and I'm about to go fight Kraven along with who knows how many supervillains at the Raft. I guess it must be a tuesday._

Walking out of the shower felt unnatural. It had been almost a week since Peter had even set foot in his own home, and now here he was. Using his school as a base of operations. The symbiote oozed back over him, creating his black costume, and Spider-man walked back out to see if Luke had woken up.

"There you are, although I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that suit webs." Luke was indeed up, and he seemed eager to get to work. "You ready for this?"

"Do I have a choice?" Spider-man asked jokingly.

"I'll be there to back you up Spidey, we're flying blind here and the last thing we need is to lose a good Spider-man."

"I'm not going anywhere, plus this suit gives a nice little boost to my spidery-ness." Spider-man flexed a muscle for emphasis.

"I'm coming too. I need to look Kraven in the eye when I take back my amulet. " Ava interjected, her face had never shown such a look of determination and clarity. Her training was complete and she was ready.

"That's fine Tiger, one condition though." Spider-man told her. "You have to stay back until it's safe. You don't have your powers back yet, so leave the heavy lifting to me and Powerman."

"I can take care of myself Parker."

"I know you can but, I can't lose you." Spider-man's mask peeled away from his face to show his genuine concern.

"Alright you win, I'll stay back and wait for your word."

There was a moment of silence as the gravity of the situation sunk in. This was the most important part of the plan. Without White Tiger, they couldn't rescue Iron Fist, and that meant no team to take on the other Spider-man in the past.

"I'll get the Quinjet prepped for takeoff, you two meet me there when you're ready to go." Luke walked off to give Peter and Ava some privacy.

"I'm glad we're doing this. You'll get you powers again, we can save Danny, finally a little hope." Peter looked a little down, despite what he was saying he didn't seem hopeful at all.

"Are you okay? I can tell something's up and you...you can talk to me, if you want?" Ava moved closer to him and they sat down.

"When I was in the Baxter Building, getting the Quinjet, something happened." Peter started, Ava listened. "It was unstable in there, everything was getting thrown into different dimensions at random, I went with it."

"You went to other worlds? Like what?" Ava was a bit confused.

"I saw what looked like the future, a good one, with people and technology and life, but I also saw my home."

"The world that you came from, all your friends...it must've been hard." Ava consoled him, placing a hand on Peter's hand.

"I wanted to go back, see my Aunt May and Fury and Coulson, and...you. My version of you...I realized how much I miss her, and if she missed me."

"But you stayed, to help us...Peter I'm so sorry you had to do that, make that choice."

"That choice was one I had to make. Great responsibility you know?"

"That says something about you, it means you're a good person with heart and you care for others. That makes you one of the best people I've ever met." Ava shifted herself and looked Peter in the eyes.

"That means a lot Tiger, thanks." Peter managed a smile.

"You're welcome." Ava leaned in towards him. He leaned towards her.

Ava pulled back. "I can't. You have your own version of me, that was selfish."

"I shouldn't have put you in that position. I never managed to tell you how I felt back home and it sucks."

"I know she cares about you Peter, as much as you care about her."

The two of them sat there. Then they got up. Then they walked over to Luke, and boarded the Quinjet.


	17. Hey Guys! I'm Not Dead!

**Holy freakin' crap it's been a while. Okay so I was on a MAJOR hiatus from everything due to starting college in a week so what I'm gonna do is put up at least two more chapters by monday. Hopefully I'll also be able to continue during the school year once I get settled into college life. I know that a lot of people have enjoyed my story and I'm sorry it took me so long to update you guys on what the deal was. Also this is just a quick note but the next chapter should be going up late tomorrow afternoon. Let's see if anybody actually remembers this old thing right? Anyway, this was my first story and the massive support I got was really encouraging so I'm glad to be back in the game.**

* * *

**Oh and by the way, I'm also an artist so I'll be drawing something up and changing the picture for the story if anyone cares. You can actually look me up on deviantArt Th3Sp3xguy if you wanna see what I'm capable of. Shameless plug is shameless. Laters.**


	18. In the Jungle, the Mighty Jungle

**Hey look I did it! Yay for me! "Nuff said, enjoy.**

* * *

The flight to the raft was quiet. It wasn't necessarily a long trip, but it was quiet nonetheless. Clearly the three heroes had a lot on their minds. Peter was about to fight Kraven and get Ava her amulet back, Luke was concentrating on flying a Quinjet that was almost ready to fall apart, and Ava was worried. The version of Peter that was from her world couldn't beat Kraven, and despite his continued success, she naturally had her doubts about the new Peter in the back of her mind.

_Wow, the tension in here is thicker than the Kingpin's fridge after raiding a grocery store. I gotta get these two to loosen up a little. If Sam were here he'd make a fool of himself every ten seconds but I guess the incredibly funny and handsome Spider-man will have to do._

"Hey guys, did you ever realize that if you rearrange the letters in 'Raft' you can spell 'fart'?" Spider-Man said with a chuckle.

Luke looked at him, trying to hold back a smile.

Ava gave him that look that just screamed; 'You're an idiot.'

_Glad to see some things never change._

"We're actually getting close so anytime you two wanna get ready for landing…" Luke said as he reduced the thrust. "We're coming in, any it actually doesn't look like anyone's home."

"Weird, the S.H.I.E.L.D. files said he was last seen here." Spider-Man looked out the window. "Maybe he moved out?"

"I hope not, I plan on getting my amulet sooner rather than later." Ava was getting tense, her determination was evident through her expression but anyone could also see she was nervous.

Luke landed the Quinjet on what he assumed was a helipad, the Raft looked like it had seen better days, although it wasn't falling apart. Evidently it had been built to last. As they stepped out of the Quinjet, the cool ocean breeze was pleasantly refreshing.

"So what's the plan webs? Split up and search for clues?" Luke asked his much shorter and younger friend.

"What, do I really seem that cliché?" Spider-Man asked, almost a little offended. "Nah, let's stick together. We're pretty much flying blind here, plus I can't wait to see Kraven's face after I put the smack on him."

They entered the prison and oddly enough, they were back outside. The entire roof had been destroyed, and the plant life grew all through the complex. It looked like a concrete jungle, the symbolism was not lost on Spider-Man.

_Great, so Kraven did a little remodeling. He needs to hire a new interior decorator this place is filthy._

"So where do you think he is?" Ava wondered, curious if either of her friends had a theory.

"Well if his ego is as big as his facial hair, I'd guess he made himself some kind of throne room. Probably big and screaming compensation." Spider-Man joked, but he was still kind of serious.

"Honestly that doesn't sound too crazy." Luke agreed.

"You two stay up here, I'll hop down into the 'jungle' and see if it's safe."

Spider-Man jumped from the destroyed corridor and down into the brush. He surveyed the area and neither saw nor sensed any immediate threat. He turned around and web-zipped back up to his friends.

"Seems all clear to me, at least unless the dirt and bugs are planning to kill us." Spider-Man gave the okay and they made their way down. Ava rode on Spidey's back while Luke just jumped. His strength and impenetrable skin made the fall hardly noticeable. "Thanks for flying air Spidey, please stow all tray tables in the upright position and be sure to thank the stewardess on your way out."

It was impressive how much vegetation was present on an island prison, the trees grew up and over the entire cell block, and the grass had pushed up through the cracks in the ground. It was easy to forget this used to be a supervillain detention center.

As they walked towards the center of the island, Ava finally spoke up.

"This is it isn't it? If Kraven is really here I can get my amulet back." She sounded hopeful, and scared.

"Yup! Then we get White Tiger back and can rescue Danny!" Spider-Man was as cheerful as ever, his optimism was almost contagious.

"Peter, what you're doing here means a lot to me. I guess whatever happens, it feels good to be a hero again." Ava smiled at him, she wanted to reclaim what belonged to her, and restore her place as the White Tiger.

"No problem, and you were always a hero. Even if you weren't fighting bad guys, you never stopped being one, powers or not." Spider-Man reassured her. "Now come on, we're almost there."

As if it was an unspoken rule in the evil handbook of doom and super villainy, at the heart of the Raft stood a massive throne, and trees on either side. In the center sat a single figure. His tattered lion's head vest and glowing green amulet around his neck gave away his identity. It was the hunter, Kraven.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you came for me Ava. You're amulet has served me well, and I have had plenty of time to learn its secrets." Kraven stood up, and walked down the steps toward them. "It would also seem that you have brought friends, they will do you no good."

"They're here to get my amulet back. It doesn't belong to you and if you won't give it up we'll take it." Ava's anger swelled inside her, Kraven had no right to bear her amulet and she was taking back today.

"Face it Kraven, it's three on one. You're hopelessly outnumbered, so give up, or don't. I've really been itching to punch someone." Powerman readied himself.

"Three? Who else…you." Kraven's eyes narrowed as he focused on the third standing before him.

"The one and only." Spider-man jumped in front of his friends. "Now do you really think you can win?"

"Please, you are but children before my might. I have beaten you all before and I'll do it again." Kraven was angry, he would not be mocked like this.

"Oh yeah? You and what moustache?" Spider-Man had to make a moustache joke, it was like a rule.

_Come on jungle boy, let's dance._

* * *

**So I finally changed the cover image to a drawing of mine I just did. To anyone that noticed it's similarity to the cover of Ultimate Spider-Man #156 (aka The Death of Spider-Man Part 1) I assure you that is in no way, shape, or form a bit of foreshadowing of future events. I didn't do that on purpose. *Wink wink*. So get that idea out of your heads. Don't think about it.  
**


	19. The Hunter Sleeps Tonight

**Ok here's the next chapter! Gonna be a little bit until I update again because I move into my dorm on monday, then I got orientation, then classes start. So I'll try to find time but honestly I make no promises. Sorry in advance, but I hope you'll all bear with me. Regardless, enjoy!**

* * *

Spider-Man, Powerman, and Ava stood before Kraven. They'd made it onto the Raft and finally confronted the one who stole the White Tiger amulet.

"Ava, stay back. I don't need you getting hurt before you get you're powers back. Not that I'm okay with you getting hurt at all it's just that with no amulet…" Spider-Man turned to his teammate and signaled her to hang back.

"I got it webhead, I'll try to help any way I can but I'm perfectly aware of my current handicap." Ava reassured him.

"No more talk. It's time you learned that only I can truly unleash this power!" Kraven was getting serious now. He obviously saw this as the most insulting gesture of bravado in the history of humanity and bad facial hair.

_Oh great, he's still an egomaniac. Like I really need that at a time like this._

"Yeah we've heard it a thousand times Kraven, and guess what? NOBODY CARES." Spider-Man said, eager to end this quickly.

Kraven was furious now. Not just insulted, not only angry, but furious. His honor was everything to him. Respect was the only thing he ever thought mattered.

The amulet started to glow a bright green around Kravens neck. He started to change into a more animal-like form. Teeth became fangs, fingers grew claws, and his eyes shot a primal and bloodthirsty gaze at his foes.

"He's all animal now, pure rage and focus. Kraven only wants to see us dead, and he could definitely do it with that kind of power." Ava informed her friends.

"Yeah well it clearly hasn't done much for his appearance. He's even uglier now than he was with that stupid vest that shot lasers out of the eyes, that thing was dumb." Spider-Man laughed a little then noticed Kraven was gone. He had lost track of him after paying attention to Ava. "Well, crap. Anybody see where George of the Jungle went?"

"I got nothing Spidey." Luke looked around to no avail.

"Me neither, wait I hear something!" Ava sensed a rustling in the trees to her left.

"AVA! GET DOWN!" Spider sense blaring, Kraven lept out of the leaves and lunged at Ava.

"GRAAAAH!" Kravens roar could make anyone uneasy, but Spider-Man jumped towards him and blindsided Kraven with a kick to the face.

"You totally ignored me! I'm actually kind of insulted Kraven, here I thought we had something special." The masked hero faked wiping a tear when Kraven got up and threw a spear at him.

The spear didn't make contact thanks to Spider-Man's reflexes, but the dodge was just in time nonetheless.

_Well the flaming tip is new, but still, point taken._

Spider-Man shot a web at Kravens face to blind him, hopefully his animal side would make him less strategic and this opportunity could be a break they'd need.

Powerman saw this and ran up behind Kraven, he picked him up and threw the Russian tiger-man at his teammate. Spider-Man swung into the air and connected with a punch to the stomach.

"Okay that had to hurt, tell me he's at least a little winded." Spider-Man seemed fairly confident in that last maneuver.

It didn't last.

Kraven got right back up and he only seemed angrier.

_Of course. Thanks to the good ole Parker Luck._

"Powerman, any ideas?" Spider-Man asked.

"Aside from hit him really hard? Sorry webs I got nothing right now." Powerman responded, he then readied himself for another attack.

Kraven jumped up high into the trees, using his tiger side to hide in the jungle canopy. Spider-Man went up after him and hopped on a branch.

_Ok, my spider sense should tell me when I'm getting close. Now I just have to wait for…_

That familiar buzzing in the back of Spider-Man's head.

_Yeah that! Oh wait, that means…_

"RAAAH!" Kraven jumped down and pinned Spider-Man on a branch, his claws constantly swiping at the hero's throat.

"Wow, supercalafragilistic chronic halitosis! Breath mint please!" Spider-Man struggled to get free, the raw strength of the tiger amulet about to overpower him.

Then the sound of bark crunching and roots being pulled was heard by all.

Powerman was right below them, lifting up the tree hoping to free his friend. As the tree was raised up out of the ground Spider-Man and Kraven rolled out of the leaves and onto the ground below. Spider-Man was the first to regain his bearings and jumped backward away from Kraven. Powerman took the tree he was holding and slammed it on Kraven.

"Thanks for the save, I'm not that fond of being lunch." Spider-Man stretched his sore muscles, falling out of a tree will do that.

"No problem, do you think he's out?" Powerman motioned to Kraven, his body not moving for the last few moments.

"Hopefully, although my spider sense isn't going off so he might be." Spider-Man walked over to Kravens body lying on the ground. "Let's take that amulet before he wakes up."

Spider-Man bent over and took hold of the amulet. As he started to tug on it he was stopped.

Kraven woke up and grabbed the wallcrawler by the neck and started choking him out. Spider-man struggled free himself from Kravens grasp but could feel himself getting weaker.

Powerman ran up to Kraven but was swatted away, Spider-Man was slowly losign consciousness.

"Crap! Spidey! I'll get him off you just hold on!" Powerman got back up and went back for another attack.

_Well, I think I'm done, can't stay awake…_

Spider-Man had passed out and his body went limp in Kravens hand.

Kraven saw this and used both of his hands to finally end the teen hero.

Powerman took advantage of the distraction and sucker punched Kraven in the jaw with a massive uppercut. As Kraven staggered back his grip loosened around Spider-Man's neck and was met with a black suited foot kicking him in the stomach. Spider-Man backflipped out of danger and lunged forward with a flurry of punches and kicks, giving Kraven no time to respond.

With that Spider-Man crouched and shot a web line at Kraven, it attached itself to his chest and Spider-Man pulled. Kraven flew straight toward Powerman and was met by a large fist straight in the face.

It was done, Kraven lay there knocked out and the amulets glow dissipated. The Hunter slowly returned to his human form and Ava walked over and finally regained her amulet from his neck.

"This has been a long time coming, thanks guys." Ava held the amulet in her hand and thanked Luke. "Thanks Parker, you really pulled it off, I wasn't sure you could do it. Parker?"

Spider-Man had also fallen to the ground and lie on the ground unconscious.

"Guess he really pushed himself, did well though. Let's get back to the city." Luke picked up Peter and started walking back from the Quinjet. He noticed Ava wasn't with him. He looked back to see her standing over Kraven.

"Ava? What're you doing? We can't exactly throw him in jail or call Fury." Luke didn't get a response.

Ava picked up the spear from the ground.

"Hey Ava? What's that for?" Still no response. "AVA! DON'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO!"

"He deserves it. For everything he did. He needs to be ended." She was crying as she stood over him and readied the spear.

"You can't do this Ava! What would Peter say right now!? How would he react after he finds out you killed someone!? Even someone as evil as Kraven!?"

"…"

"You know you can't do this." _I need to get to her! Webs was always better than me at this stuff._

"Ava, please."

The spear fell to the ground. Ava walked back to Luke and Peter.

"Let's just go back home." She said, walking past the guys.

Luke just went back after her.

_That was close, but maybe now she'll be back to normal since the amulet is back with her. I'm just grateful we beat Kraven, almost forgot how much I enjoyed seeing Spidey work, I missed that._

The three of them boarded the Quinjet and made for the city, Danny's rescue was coming soon.


	20. Moving Right Along

**HELLO. **

**I'm back, this is a short chapter to show that I still want to write this thing, but I kinda ran out of ideas for a long time, and I went to college and stuff, so that was a thing. I'm also thinking about starting a second story (unrelated to this one) as a Spider-Man and Tomb Raider crossover. It won't be Angelina Jolie Tomb Raider but rather set in the universe of the rebooted game series. That game is amazing by the way and I can't wait for the second one later this year. It would essentially follow if Peter Parker was on the Endurance as per request of the Jolly one himself (not Santa) J. Jonah. Jameson to document the expedition for the Daily Bugle. Turns out JJJ and Dr. Whitman are old buddies and naturally nobody else wanted to do this job so Peter gets sent. I'll delve more into details if I actually write it. I just replayed through the game again to familiarize myself with the events of the game and I feel there's a lot of places Peter and his spider powers could come in handy. Might add some Peter and Lara romance in there, not sure if I want to go that route or just leave it as an adventure story. Either way, I appreciate any thought on this you guys might have. **

**And after that MASSIVE A/N that I guarantee nobody read, here's a smidge of a chapter to whet your appetites before I continue. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

The Quinjet flight back into the city was surprisingly quiet. After a resounding victory against Kraven, one would assume this to be cause for celebration, this was not the case. The retrieval of the White Tiger amulet was only one goal met, and the subsequent task at hand would not be easy.

_As if anything ever is. One time, just once it could be puppies and cuddly teddy bears instead of rabid wolves and angry grizzlies. _

"Look alive webs, we're back." Luke set down on the roof of midtown high, the makeshift base of operations for the heroes in a doomed world.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to stow my tray table in the upright position." Spider-man got up from his seat and disembarked the aircraft.

"I vote for some shut eye, I'm beat."

"Go for it buddy, you earned it." Spidey said with a chuckle.

As Cage left for his bunk, Spider-man took off his mask and sat down in a chair, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

_How are we gonna get Danny out of a super-secret, heavily guarded, mega prison in the middle of nowhere in China? I guess it's an 'ancient Chinese secret'._

Peter heard footsteps behind him. "Hey Ava."

"Hey Parker…Pete, I just wanted to say thank you again." Ava has never been more sincere in her life, she finally felt whole again for the first time in years.

"No big deal, what's an incredibly dangerous mission between friends amiright?"

"Goofball." Ava smiled and playfully smacked the web slinger on the forehead. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep too, let me know if you need anything."

"Does that include if I really need to tell someone a joke I just thought up?"

Ava glared at him.

"Okay, okay. Only if it's really funny, got it."

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever missed you, idiot."

"Is it because of my dashing good looks?"

"Good night Parker." She started to walk away.

"My incredible fashion sense?"

"I said good night!" Ava yelled from down the hall.

"THAT WAS ALMOST A REFERENCE!" Peter yelled back.

_There's no way she's Fez._


	21. Flight of Fancy

**What? Another chapter? Is the author trying to apologize for totally abandoning this thing for months? Yes. Yes I am. **

* * *

The following morning, Luke woke up and headed over to the main room of the underground S.H.I.E.L.D. facility under their old high school. As he entered the large derelict briefing room they'd been using, he noticed that Spider-man had fallen asleep there looking over all the intelligence they had on the Kunlun mountains where Iron Fist was being held prisoner.

"Wakey wakey Pete, time to get to work." Luke nudged the sleeping hero, hoping he had a plan to rescue the last member of their team.

"Wha? Oh hey Luke." Peter looked up groggily, yawning and stretching his arms.

"I think we're ready to go get Danny, you find out anything good?"

"Well we know he's somewhere in Kunlun, but we have no idea who's keeping him there. Probably Scorpion, but I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't alone, chances are he's got an army."

"Makes sense, we don't really have a lot of Intel on that place, we're practically flying blind."

"Well Ava has her powers back, so at least we got that going for us."

"Damn straight." Peter and Luke turned around to see Ava had woken up. She was standing there wearing white camo cargo pants, white boots, and what looked like her old electric claw gloves only with more armor to protect her forearms. A thick white jacket adorned her torso, her signature gray tiger stripes adorning it, providing protection and warmth. "Figured I could use some new gear, but I gotta say I was feeling a little nostalgic."

"Aww look at us, we're getting the band back together!" Spidey exclaimed, clearly excited to see Tiger was feeling better and back to normal.

"I guess it's now or never, and we've waited long enough. I'm headed to the Quinjet to make sure it's good for the flight." Luke left for the hanger.

Ava turned to follow him. "I'll give you a hand Cage, the faster we do this the faster we can get to Iron Fist."

_Guess I'll go with them too, I guess I've learned as much as I can from these files, which isn't a lot. Still, I should thank them for taking care of Kraven, didn't expect him to be that strong. Still, it's good that we got Ava her amulet. _

Spider-man walked over to the hanger and boarded the Quinjet, Luke was in the cockpit running pre-flight diagnostics, and Ava was already buckled in. Spider-man took his seat right behind Power Man.

"We're all set Spidey, should be a smooth flight." Luke informed the web head.

"Sounds good, let's blow this taco stand." The rumble of the engines filled the room, and the Quinjet rose out of the ground and sped off for China.

* * *

About fifteen minutes since launch, Spider-man decided to break the silence.

"Hey guys? I just wanted to thank you guys for finishing off Kraven after he took me out. Sorry for making that more difficult." Spider-man apologized, ashamed that he let his guard down and got choked out by Kraven.

"What are you talking about?" Ava was very confused, Spider-man had gotten up shortly after Kraven's grip loosened and proceeded to beat the snot out of the Russian villain.

"Dude you kicked his butt, we totally thought you were out and then you just started wailing on him." Luke was also wondering what Spider-man was thinking, did he not remember the fight?

"I did? I thought he knocked me out shortly after he grabbed my neck, which sucked by the way." Now all three of them were confused. "Maybe my spider-sense was reacting for me? It's always been subconscious, but never like this…"

"Can it do that?" Ava had never thought that one of his most signature and unique abilities had a further degree of use.

"I don't know, weird." Spider-man looked out the window, pondering this new development. The symbiote receded from his face so he could see his reflection in the window, it had been so long since he'd been able to breathe himself, and not through the ooze that had attached itself to his costume.

_Well it's a pretty long flight, might as well get some rest. Naps are good…_

* * *

_Spider sense! Oh crap!_

Spider-man was awoken by the familiar buzzing feeling in the back of his skull, and the lights of the Quinjet were flashing red inside, and it was spiraling out of control to the snow covered mountains below.

_Ava! Luke! No good, they're out cold, gotta get them out of here!_

Spider-man ripped the seat belt off of him and jumped forward to the eject buttons on the console. On cue, the seats of his teammates shot out through the roof and began to parachute below.

_Okay, that solves that, now I need to get out of this thing before I become a spider shaped stain on the side of that mountain. _

Kicking the door of the Quinjet off, he jumped out into the frozen sky. Using a web parachute, the wind slowly drifted the teen hero down into the heavily wooded area at the base of the Kunlun Mountains.

As he touched down, Spider-man realized he was far from his friends. The smoke from the wreckage could be seen in the distance but that would be no help to him.

_I need to get to higher ground, but still, these trees are gonna make it hard to spot them. Ava why did you have to wear white?_


End file.
